Germany
| image = | aliases = Federal Republic of Germany | category = | galaxy = | region = Western Europe; Central Europe | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Germans | poi = Bavaria; Berlin; Brandenburg; Bremen; Coburg; Frankfurt; Hamburg | 1st = }} The Federal Republic of Germany is a country located in Central and Western Europe. It is comprised of sixteen states with a land area of 357,021 km2 and a population of more than 81,757,600 people. Its capital city is Berlin. It is bordered to the north by the North Sea, Denmark, and the Baltic Sea; to the east by Poland and the Czech Republic; to the south by Austria and Switzerland; and to the west by France, Luxembourg, Belgium, and the Netherlands. In fiction Points of Interest ; Bavaria: Bavaria is a state of Germany, located in the southeast of the country. With an area of 70,548 square kilometres (27,200 sq mi) and almost 12.5 million inhabitants, it is the largest German state by area, forming almost 20% of the total land area of Germany. Its capital is Munich in Upper Bavaria. ; Berlin: Berlin the capital city and one of 16 states of Germany. With a population of 3.4 million people, Berlin is Germany's largest city. It is the second most populous city and the eighth most populous urban area in the European Union. ; Coburg: Coburg is a town located on the Itz River in Bavaria, Germany. Before 1918, it was one of the capital cities in the duchy of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha and the duchy of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld. Coburg is the birth place of Marvel Comics artist Klaus Janson. ; Cologne: Cologne is Germany's fourth-largest city (after Berlin, Hamburg and Munich), and is the largest city both in the German Federal State of North Rhine-Westphalia and within the Rhine-Ruhr Metropolitan Area, one of the major European metropolitan areas with more than ten million inhabitants. In horror fiction, an elderly priest named Father Eisner captured and executed the vampire lord Dracula in the year 1753. The experience however, caused Father Eisner to suffer a serious heart attack however. The priest's young ward, Marie Eisner resurrected Dracula and begged him to use his powers to save Father Eisner. Instead however, Dracula tore the old man's heart out of his chest. Seventy years later, Dracula visited a dying Marie Eisner, intent on turning her into a vampire. Eisner drove him away with her crucifix and died of natural causes moments later. Tomb of Dracula, Volume 2 #4; "Death Vow!" ; Frankfurt: Frankfurt is the largest city in the German state of Hesse and the fifth-largest city in Germany, with a 2009 population of 667,330. . The city is located on an ancient ford on the river Main, the German word for which is "Furt". A part of early Franconia, the inhabitants were the early Franks. Comics that take place in * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 2 :* Tomb of Dracula, Volume 2 #4 Characters from * Arnim Zola * Father Eisner * Marie Eisner * Nightcrawler * Red Skull People who were born in * Josef Rubinstein * Klaus Janson People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * Germany at MDP * Germany at DCDP * at Wikipedia * Germany at the Horror House * Germany Official portal References ---- Category:Germany Category:Western Europe Category:Central Europe